1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments relate to air bag devices, and in particular, to air bag frames and systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Airbags are used as safety equipment in vehicles, such as automobiles and trucks. Airbags are mounted in various places in vehicles, such as dashboards and steering wheels. The mounting of airbags in steering wheels protects a driver from contacting the hard surface of a steering wheel in an accident. The steering wheel mounted airbag can make placement of other vehicle features typically mounted to a steering wheel challenging.